Marcus Holloway
|-|Marcus Holloway= |-|CHP-AAD= Summary Marcus Holloway is the main character and protagonist of Watch Dogs 2. He joins DedSec in the San Francisco Bay Area in response to being accused of a crime he did not commit, and seeing the malignment against the people of Oakland. As a hacker, he goes by the handle "Retr0", due to this love of hip hop and r&b, as well as old-school hacker culture. He's an avid fan of ancient horror and science fiction movies. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with firearms, explosives and telekinesis. Unknown with the Profiler generally, potentially up to at least 7-C at full concentration Name: Marcus Holloway Origin: Watch_Dogs Gender: Male Age: 24 years Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman reactions, X-Ray Vision with phone (Can see through buildings and pinpoint objects of interest), Skilled at Hacking, Can access ctOS in San Fransicsco with his profiler, Stealth expert, Regeneration (Mid-Low), skilled martial artist, Pressure Point Strikes, masterful with bolas, Expert Acrobat and parkourer, Extreme Pain Tolerance, Indomitable Will, Magic and Telekinesis with the Shuffler Outfit Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (Can easily knock out people in two hits. Should be comparable to Wrench, who punched through a concrete wall off-screen. Can one-shot police officers in armor with a single car slide. Can easily kill enemies in heavy-duty armor with three well-placed swings of his bolas. Can trade blows with those capable of harming him), higher with firearms (Can easily mow down through armored personnel and tear cars apart), explosives (Can easily blow up big vans with a single grenade) and telekinesis (Can easily crush full-grown humans in body armor without issue). Unknown with the Profiler generally (Can hack into anything connected to the ctOS), potentially up to at least Town level at full concentration (Hacked into the servers of the entire planet, and even managed to get a glimpse of North Korean servers which were responsible for launching nukes) Speed: Superhuman (Can easily outrun various types of dogs like German Sheperds, which can run over 30 mph, and Dobermans, which can run over 45 mph) with at least Supersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Can fight on par with Bratva guards, who can somewhat fight on par with Aiden Pearce. Should be comparable to other speed-based DedSec members, who can roll away from bullets at point-blank range). Subsonic+ to Supersonic+ firing speed with most firearms. Subsonic with the CHP-AAD (Can easily keep up with most supercars that can break the 210 mph barrier) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can easily push back and overpower police officers in thick armor. Can perform parkour feats without any signs of exhaustion. Can do wheelies on cruiser-type bikes. Tried to wrestle with Jordi Chin, but was promptly overpowered), higher with telekinesis Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ Durability: At least Small Building level+ normally (Can easily survive high-speed car crashes and high dives into water and has done so multiple times. Can casually get up from being rammed into walls by trucks, vans and even gigantic buses at once at speeds in excess of 60 mph without a single scratch. Casually no-sells high-caliber bullets designed to rip armored SWAT vans apart. Considerably superior to most Bratva gang members, who can fight on par with post-Watch_Dogs Aiden Pearce), higher via Blast Resistance Combat Skill (Can survive a grenade explosion from six inches away, with said grenades being able to one-shot trucks with ease, and can brush off vehicles exploding under his feet) Stamina: Very High (Can engage in long gunfights without issue) Range: Standard melee range, several metres with bolas, tens to hundreds of metres with various firearms. Several kilometers with anti-materiel rifles. Upto Planetary with hacking (Hacked into satellites and enabled various points of the Earth, including North Korea, to boost DedSec's potential) Standard Equipment: His home-made Bolas, The Profiler (A tool that allows him to gain access to anyone's personal information and hack anything connected to the Blume Corporation's OS in Chicago), his cellphone, his laptop, an arsenal of weapons consisting of actual production and custom 3D-printed pistols, guns, sniper rifles, shotguns, assault rifles, revolvers, grenade launchers, machine guns and whatnot (But he is limited to any four types of firearms), CHP-AAD (A custom variant of the 571 that is an obvious nod to K.I.T.T) Intelligence: Genius. Is a skilled hacker capable of making makeshift devices designed to be capable of hacking into several city blocks worth of data within a matter of seconds. Can hack into the main infrastructures of the entire world within a few minutes should he become serious enough, with nothing but a laptop. Weaknesses: Regular human weaknesses. Each ability has a specific cost of the Profiler's battery, meaning that the hacking abilities cannot be overused without waiting for the battery to reload once it is empty. He's overly laid back. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Watch Dogs Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Ubisoft Category:Adults Category:Hackers Category:Technology Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Vigilantes Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Glass Cannons Category:Good Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Acrobats